Legends of CBW
|writer = , |setting = Alternate BIONICLE Universe where crazy stuff happens |date = N/A |released = N/A }} Legends of CBW is an upcoming Buddy-Cop Action Comedy film, directed by , produced by & FireStar97 and based on Lego's BIONICLE. It's set in a fictional Metru Nui, in the town CBW. The movie revolves around two hot-shot detectives that try to solve a hard but very weird case. The movie will be filmed together with Pitch Black in the summer of 2015 after The Road Not Taken's release. This movie is rated PG-13 for Violence, Mild Language and Comedy. Teaser To be Written... Plot To be Written... Characters *Hyne *Kolhie *Ceasame *Varkon *Sulfeirus *Tiara *Varkanax *Tayluu *Hydros *Vorred *Mersery *Tollubo *Rando *Shadowmaster *Xi *Vantelic *Ahpolki *Jareroden *Roden *Brutaka *Echo *TDG *Chalka *Iyre *Ids (cameo) *Tagah (cameo) *Thode (cameo) *Tusk (cameo) *Whenua (cameo) *Nuju (cameo) *Turaga Dume (cameo) *Jethryn (cameo) *Unnamed Matoran Cast *Hyne - *Kolhie - *Ceasame - TBA *Varkon - TBA *Sulfeirus - TBA *Tiara - TBA *Varkanax - TBA *Tayluu - TBA *Hydros - TBA *Vorred - TBA *Mersery - TBA *Tollubo - TBA *Rando - TBA *Shadowmaster - TBA *Xi - TBA *Vantelic - TBA *Ahpolki - TBA *Jareroden - TBA *Roden - TBA *Brutaka - TBA *Echo - TBA *TDG - TBA *Chalka - TBA *Iyre - TBA *Ids (cameo) - TBA *Tagah (cameo) - TBA *Thode (cameo) - TBA *Tusk (cameo) - ToaTusk *Whenua (cameo) - FireStar97 *Nuju (cameo) - FireStar97 *Turaga Dume (cameo) - FireStar97 *Jethryn (cameo) - Stormjay Rider *Unnamed Matoran - FireStar97, TBA Crew *Director: *Producers: , *Executive Producers: , *Screenplay Writer: *Story Writers: , *Screenplay Editor: TBA *Casting Director: *Composer: Trevor Rabin (All Rights Reserved) *Additional Composers: Steve Jablonsky (All Rights Reserved), Mark Mancina (All Rights Reserved) and Dr.Dre (All Rights Reserved) *Art Director: *Stopmotion Artist: *Character Disigners: , TBA *Animation Supervisor: *Animation Artist: *VFX Artist(s): TBA *Editor: TBA *Voice Mixer: *Music Mixer: TBA Soundtrack *Mister Big Time - Bon Jovi (Theme Song 1 of the movie) *Shake Ya Tailfeather - Nelly feat. P. Diddy & Murphy Lee (Theme Song 2 of the movie) *Are You Ready For Me? - 'The Unknown' * I Just Want to Celebrate - Rare Eart *Two Against One - Danger Mouse, Daniele Luppi *Name of the game - Crystal Method *Ball of Confusion - The Temptations *Icky Thump - The White Stripes *Get Back - Ludacris *My Hero - Foo Fighters *Top Down - Swizz Beatz * Highway to Hell - AC/DC * Beat it - Michael Jackson * Low - Flo Rida * Bad to the Bone - George Thorogood & the Destroyers * Another One Bites the Dust - Queen * Basket Case - Green Day Trivia *This movie will feature a large cast based on the greatest and most popular users of the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. *The town CBW is based on the wiki of course but it stands for Custom BIONICLE World instead of Custom BIONICLE Wiki. *The movie will feature scenes that are a parody of other movies such as Legends of Metru Nui, Bad Boys, Bad Boys 2, Batman Begins, Tropic Thunder, Rush Hour, Die Hard, etc. *This movie is slightly based on Michael Bay's Bad Boys and Bad Boys II. * will probably reprise his role as Brutaka (that's why the character is actually a reference to him) like in two other productions; The Road Not Taken and BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness.